hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Tree
Tea Tree is a wild himmer that was formerly famous. Her career ended in 2014. She is well known for becoming an instant success after releasing her first single, which was a worldwide hit. She was signed to JVC Records between 2012 and 2013, famously announcing that they had dropped him from the label while on stage and live on television. Tea Tree lived as a girl himmer until 2014 when she famously decided to live as Ivan instead. However just months later, she ended her famous career and vanished again as a himmer mostly female. Early Life Born as Iristah (I-ree-sta) Junifer Sage Mary-Rose Angel Lainroh, He was born sometime in 1997. She is a himmer. He has 1 sister, called Wietcha (for short). In 2014, she decided to become a full time male, Ivan. Career His career started when he was signed after Amanda O'Brian reccomending him to the company that she is signed to, and then pushing them to sign him. She apparently though it would be best if he had "a career like that." Friday 21st September 2012, he brought out his first single, "Cuppa Tea!". It got straight to number one in the download update chart, but until the next week, it is not an official number one single. The song is also getting used it HeffTeas new advert, with him sitting with a mug of tea, singing the song, "Want a cuppa tea? Cuppa tea, yes cuppa tea, yay for cuppa teas!". In November 2012, the official video for the song was released, with Tea Tree serving cups of teas and wearing a chinese based outfit. The video was filmed in HL China. His debut album, Cuppa Tea Time, was extremely successful. HeffModels showed interest in possible signing Tea Tree to their company, saying that he was a true beauty. She confirmed online that she was now a model with them. It was left unknown whether or not they would continue to keep him with them when he became a male. Later they announced that he would no longer be modelling with them due to becoming a male, which caused some fan rage. In April 2013 he confirmed that her second album, Two Sugars, would be released soon. He posted his first single from the album in May 2013, Rice Pudding!. In June 2013 he confirmed the album would be released in July 2013. His second album was not generally successful. On December 7th 2013, Tea Tree performed live at the M&A Awards 2013, performing Broken Mug and Two Sugars. At the end of his performance, he declared "JVC have let set me free - thank you", and left the stage with a smile. Due to a Tea Tree fan outrage, JVC Records confirmed on their website that Tea Tree was no longer signed to them and wished him luck in his career. In 2014, U Records signed Tea Tree and said that they were "excited to have him onboard!". His debut album will be Cake With That, and he soon uploaded the official album artwork to the internet. The album was never released as Tea Tree vanished as a naked himmer again. Awards and Reception Tea Tree became popular quickly after releasing her first single. In 2012, he was nominated for a total of 11 awards (2 HB awards, 3 HM awards, 6 HM&A awards), and won a total of 4 awards (2 HM awards - one joint, 2 HM&A). In 2013, he was nominated for four M&A Awards but failed to get any. He continued to be extremely popular despite his second album selling badly. Himmer Iristah previously confirmed that she was a himmer mostly female, not a himmer mostly male. She has said that she has always used the words "she" and "her" about herself instead of him or it. Ashley O'Brian said "that himmer Amanda is dating never used to wear clothes. She does now, but only because Amanda got her to. That is why she acts more girl-like now. She also hardly ever talks." In 2014 she became a full time male. Months later though, Tea Tree decided that she would end her famous lifestyle and career, leaving to live as a naked himmer mostly female. Personal Life Iristah (Ivan) began seeing Amanda O'Brian early 2012. He claims that he didn't realise that Amanda was with someone else. Amanda said her boyfriend found out, dumped her, so Tea Tree then dumped Amanda. Iristah confirmed this, but got back together with Amanda in August that year. November 8th 2012, Amanda announced that she had broken up with Tea Tree. After the break up, Tea Tree posted "real" photos of Amanda online, saying that this was her "unshaven, un made up and real". Amanda denied this and it was said that he claims the pictures are fakes. He is a close friend of Meesta and Meona after working together several times. In early 2013 it was reported that Tea Tree was in a relationship. She didn't reveal who with. On the 12th of January 2013 it was revealed that he could be dating Nora Yekko from Radio Girls. Nora later confirmed this. Tea Tree said that he met her while recording a single with Radio Girls, and offering to buy Nora cup of tea. On May 17th 2013, Tea Tree announced online that Nora Yekko had ended their relationship. Four days later, Tea Tree got back together with his ex girlfriend, Amanda O'Brian. In July 2013, he was involved in a minor car crash. Riding in a limo with her girlfriend and Ashley O'Brian, the driver suddenly stopped and Hayley Weesta banged into the back of their wheel. Tea Tree was rushed to hospital, having fallen out and eaten gravel, but was soon sent home once his mouth had been cleaned out. Tea Tree apparently giggled when, on January 19th 2014, a heffish magazine published an article with Amanda and Tea Tree having "A SH0CK KEEZ!" on the front cover. The picture also shows Ashley O'Brian and Samuel Davis watching, edited to try and protect their identity, but failing to. Amanda ended the relationship with Tea Tree in April 2014 after many rumours surrounding her and Mario East, with fans naming the pairing Amario. Amanda confirmed the end of the relationship online. On May 25th 2014, she returned to being Iristah and told her sister Wietcha Lainroh of her plans to return as a naked himmer. Pink Magazine witnessed her last smirk, which they famously pictured, and then Iristah stripping off and cantering away on all fours. Gender Change In early 2014, Tea Tree shocked the world when she announced that she would now be living as Ivan rather than Iristah. She decided that she would like a more "traditional" relationship with Amanda O'Brian, and explained to Pink Magazine that Amanda refused to become Andrew despite Ivan's attempts. Instead, Ivan was left to make the sacrifice. Ivan revealed his new look on January 19th 2014 with a picture posted online. When she returned to the wild, she became a himmer mostly female again.